1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windowed muzzle system and more particularly pertains to removably positioning over a face of a dog, retaining a jaw of the dog closed and selectively providing access to an oral cavity of the dog, the positioning and retaining and providing being done economically in a safe and convenient manner to the dog and to a care giver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of muzzle systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, muzzle systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of muzzling dogs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a windowed muzzle system that allows removable positioning over a face of a dog, retaining a jaw of the dog closed and selectively providing access to an oral cavity of the dog, the positioning and retaining and providing being done economically in a safe and convenient manner to the dog and to a care giver.
In this respect, the windowed muzzle system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removable positioning over a face of a dog, retaining a jaw of the dog closed and selectively providing access to an oral cavity of the dog, the positioning and retaining and providing being done economically in a safe and convenient manner to the dog and to a care giver.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved windowed muzzle system which can be used for removable positioning over a face of a dog, retaining a jaw of the dog closed and selectively providing access to an oral cavity of the dog, the positioning and retaining and providing being done economically in a safe and convenient manner to the dog and to a care giver. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.